1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates in general to lighting sources, and more particularly, to an LED light bulb assembly that is configured as a replacement for standard incandescent and compact fluorescent (cfl) bulbs. It will be understood that the same may be applied to generally non-standard bulbs as well.
2. Background Art
It is well known in the art that the standard incandescent bulb, developed over a century ago, is an inefficient source of light; a substantial amount of energy is expended as heat. In recent decades, other sources of light have been developed, including, for example cfl's and the like. More recently, LED's have come of age and are heralded for their energy efficiency. Indeed, at each intensity level, LED elements are more efficient than their predecessor cfl and incandescent bulbs. Additionally, the life cycle of an LED based bulb is approximately three to five times that of a cfl and up to thirty to fifty times longer than an incandescent bulb.
However, problematically, LED elements generally have very uni-directional emission of light. It is often difficult to replicate the light pattern and intensity emitted by a cfl or an incandescent bulb by an LED based bulb. Thus, adoption of these types of bulbs has been slowed by the lack of proper performance in existing devices. Often a performance loss is noticed as the light is not as uniform, not spread in the same manner, and/or otherwise less than optimal.
It is therefore an objective to provide an LED based light bulb assembly that can be provided as a drop in replacement for existing applications wherein a cfl or an incandescent bulb has been heretofore utilized.